


Cámara Indiscreta

by be_mine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, In the gym wall, M/M, Natasha Rules, Sexy Bucky, Some Yoga, What are you doing Tony?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony quiere descubrir por qué Steve ha estado rompiendo tantas bolsas de boxeo. Lo que descubre lo deja algo más que satisfecho (solo porque en realidad no es su culpa. Tal vez solo un poco...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cámara Indiscreta

Por tercera vez en la semana Tony había mandando a hacer nuevos sacos de boxeo. Steve parecía estar más activo que nunca y a pesar de los continuos cambios que Tony había hecho en el diseño, seguía rompiéndolos con una velocidad alarmante. El ingeniero estaba bastante frustrado. Ya lo había probado todo: materiales más fuertes, costuras reforzadas, hilos y mallas de metal, incluso había creado un saco de boxeo interactivo, casi completamente metálico pero Steve se había roto las manos muy rápidamente por lo que Tony había inventado una excusa para sacar el nuevo modelo del gimnasio. Tony no quería que su amigo se siguiera lastimando. El soldado sanaba rápidamente pero Tony no podía evitar sentirse culpable de no ser capaz de proveerle un diseño más seguro.

—Hay algo que no estoy viendo J. No puedo creer que aún no encuentre la respuesta.

—Estoy seguro que la encontrará pronto señor.

—Lo peor es que estas últimas semanas ha empeorado. Antes rompía una o dos al mes ¡pero ahora es ridículo!

—Tal vez debería hablar con el capitán. Es posible que él pueda tener algunas ideas para mejorar el diseño.

—¡No! Quiero hacerlo solo… algo debe estar pasando. ¿Tienes grabaciones de Steve de estas últimas semanas? Debo volver a analizar sus movimientos para ver si hay algo que estoy pasando por alto.

—Por supuesto señor, pero en este momento el capitán está usando el gimnasio. ¿Desea verlo ahora?

—Si claro, hoy estaba especialmente irritado después de la reunión en Shield. Creo que no le gustó que Natasha y Bucky estuvieran compartiendo secretos al oído. Esos dos ex asesinos se llevan muy bien. Después de que Bucky aceptó unirse al equipo Natasha ya no le presta tanta atención al cap.

—No estoy seguro de que sea eso lo que le molesta señor.

—Tú no sabes nada de esas cosas J. Aunque yo te programé no tienes mi experiencia en relaciones humanas amigo mío. Yo estoy seguro que Steve está celoso.

—Lo que usted diga señor.

—Ya, basta de charla y pon el video por favor.

En la gran pantalla que estaba frente al escritorio de Tony apareció la imagen de Steve golpeando furiosamente el saco de boxeo.

—Parece que es un buen momento. Jarvis quiero que calcules la fuerza y velocidad de cada golpe además de la tensión de la bolsa en todos los puntos de impacto. Quiero que grabes acercamientos de ambas manos al momento de golpear la tela y ábrelas en el monitor de la derecha. Estoy seguro de que está haciendo un golpe diferente del que analizamos la primera vez.

Dos tomas de las manos de Steve aparecieron de inmediato en el monitor además de ventanas flotantes con representaciones gráficas de los cálculos solicitados por Tony.

—Mmm es interesante. Al parecer la fuerza que está usando es significativamente superior a la que habíamos registrado antes. Parece estar muy alterado esta noche.

—Me parece que sí señor.

Por un momento Tony observó la imagen de Steve golpeando salvajemente la bolsa al mismo tiempo que miraba continuamente hacia un lado. 

—Dame una mejor vista de su rostro Jarvis, un poco más al costado.

En la pantalla se veía el cuerpo completo de Steve y su rostro. Su expresión era grave pero al mismo tiempo confusa. Había un toque de sorpresa y algo que Tony no supo identificar. Era obvio que lo que estaba viendo lo perturbaba.

—Parece que hay alguien con él. ¿Puedes mostrarme una vista más alejada de la habitación? Asegúrate de no perder de vista a Steve.

La vista del gimnasio retrocedió un poco pero solo fueron necesarios un par de metros para que Tony pudiera ver lo que estaba distrayendo a Steve.  
Solo a un metro de él estaba Bucky. Había puesto una colchoneta de yoga en el suelo y estaba ejercitándose junto a su amigo.

—Ah, es solo Bucky – La rutina que estaba haciendo se veía totalmente normal. En ese momento Bucky se había sentado y estaba sacando el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. Al parecer le decía algo a Steve. - Bueno, tal vez Steve aún está algo irritado con él.

Tony siguió observando. Pronto la rutina de ejercicios de Bucky llamó su atención. Claramente era yoga, pero levemente diferente – ¿En qué andas Barnes? - pensó Tony – El tipo parecía ser muy flexible. Sus movimientos eran lentos especialmente… ¿sensuales? Tony se sintió atraído por los sugerentes movimientos dejando de lado su observación del Steve. Bucky vestía un pantaloncillo corto y muy apegado, color rojo oscuro, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La camiseta sin mangas que llevaba le quedaba muy grande. Parecía ser una de las de Steve. Obviamente no era muy adecuada para yoga ya que cada vez que el joven se agachaba la camiseta se corría dejando ver gran parte de su vientre. 

En ese momento Bucky empezó a hacer una posición en que se mantenía sostenido por una sola pierna, uno de sus brazos apuntando al frente y con el otro se sujetaba la otra pierna levantándola en forma imposible hacia el cielo. Lentamente fue doblando el torso hacia el abajo mientras mantenía la pierna levantada. Finalmente quedó en una forma increíble con su pecho descubierto y su entrepierna totalmente expuesta. Se veía impresionante. Impresionantemente sexy. Mierda, pensó Tony ¿de dónde vino ese pensamiento? 

Tony sacudió su cabeza, como para sacar esas ideas de su mente. El estaba muy feliz con Pepper, muchas gracias. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía atraído por un hombre y ese NO era el momento de volver a hacerlo, menos de un compañero de equipo, ex asesino y amigo del inocente capitán Rogers. Pero los movimientos de Bucky se volvieron más y más osados. Tony tuvo que seguir mirando

En la siguiente posición apoyó sus manos y antebrazos en el suelo y levantó lentamente sus caderas y piernas para dejarlas totalmente en el aire. Era una obra de arte de equilibrio perfecto. Estuvo un momento así hasta que empezó a llevar a sus piernas hacia su espalda doblándolas hasta lograr una circunferencia junto al resto de su cuerpo. El único problema era que su sexo, dentro de esos apretados pantaloncillos, se dibujaba perfectamente para el regocijo de Tony. El tipo estaba muy bien dotado. Los músculos de su pecho y su estómago estaban totalmente descubiertos gracias a la camiseta gigante. Era una vista muy agradable.

La siguiente posición era más sencilla pero lejos la más sugerente. Después de retomar una posición erguida Bucky empezó a doblar su tronco hacia delante y hacia abajo, con sus piernas rígidas y levemente entreabiertas. Bajó y bajó hasta el suelo apoyando primero la punta de los dedos, luego las palmas de las manos y de quedó allí apoyando la frente en una de sus piernas. Sus nalgas lucían gloriosas. Tony estaba sonriendo por lo ridículamente sexual de la posición. Diablos, si no estuviera comprometido, felizmente comprometido…

De pronto Bucky pareció sobresaltarse y se volvió rápidamente hacia Steve perdiéndo la posición. La bolsa que estaba siendo maltratada por Steve había salido disparada por el aire hasta golpear la pared al frente del soldado. Tony había dejado de prestarle atención hace rato por lo que cuando miró su rostro quedó sorprendido. Steve estaba rojo y sudoroso. Se estaba comiendo a Bucky con la mirada pero con su ceño fruncido parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.

Bucky dijo algo pero Steve no contestó. Con una sonrisa pícara volvió a hablar pero Steve había dado vuelta el rostro lejos de la cámara así que Tony no podía estar seguro de si hubo respuesta. Hasta ese momento había mantenido la imagen sin sonido ya que antes no le había interesado.

—Jarvis, sube el sonido por favor.

_—…Steve? vamos, dime…_

_—No, no es nada Buck…_

_—Vamos, ¿te estoy poniendo nervioso?_

_—No, claro que no, es que yo…_

_—¿Qué pasa Mmm?_

_—Creo que tú lo sabes._

_—No, no lo sé, tendrás que decírmelo Stevie. Vamos, dime, no tengas miedo._

_—No es miedo._

_—¿Entonces qué es?_

_—Bucky yo… diablos no sé como decirlo…_

El rostro de Bucky se iluminó con una sonrisa. 

_—Está bien, no importa. Puedes decírmelo después. Ahora ven acá. Necesitas relajarte. Ven. Ayúdame._

Bucky le tendió una mano a Steve para que éste se acercara. El gesto se veía tan abierto y cariñoso que nadie podría resistirse. Steve se acercó lentamente hasta que su mano tomó la de su amigo.

_—Si no te relajas vas a romper todo el gimnasio y Tony se va a enojar._

_—No es fácil – dijo Steve dulcemente – no contigo cerca._

_—Te equivocas. Mientras más cerca me tengas más te podrás relajar._

Bucky tomó la mano de Steve atrayéndolo hacia si. Suavemente hizo que el soldado se parara detrás de él y apoyó su espalda en el gran pecho como si quisiera descansar. 

_—Ayúdame a estirarme ¿quieres?_

_—¿Qué debo hacer?_

_—Sujeta mis caderas. Cuando yo te diga empuja mi espalda hacia abajo ¿está bien?_

_—Claro._

Steve puso sus manos en las caderas de Bucky mientras éste se agachaba hacia adelante apoyando sus nalgas fuertemente en la entrepierna de Steve. El rostro del soldado empezó a acalorarse nuevamente mientras miraba intensamente la espalda ahora descubierta de su amigo.

_—Ahora Steve, empuja._

Steve posó sus manos en la baja espalda de Bucky y empezó a empujar suavemente mientras ésta bajaba. Repentinamente el pantaloncillo de Bucky se deslizó un poco dejando ver el nacimiento de sus nalgas atrapando la mirada de Steve. Su boca se abrió como para decir algo pero solo mordió sus labios sin decir palabra.

Tony no podía separar sus ojos de la pantalla. Le parecía estar viendo una película porno, donde los protagonistas son ridículamente obvios. ¿Cómo era posible que Steve no entendiera? Bucky estaba apretándose contra él de una manera tan insistente y sensual que incluso Tony ya se estaba excitando. Si el capitán dejaba pasar esa oportunidad Tony tendría que hablar seriamente con él. Claramente Bucky quería tener sexo y en el rostro de Steve se notaba que el sentimiento era mutuo.

_—Más fuerte Steve ¡más fuerte!_

Steve presionó un poco más provocando un gemido largo e intenso de parte de su amigo, el cual se apretó más en su entrepierna haciendo que Steve dejará salir un gruñido de placer. 

_—Steve…_

_—Diablos Bucky, me estás volviendo loco._

_—¿Y vas a hacer algo?_

Sin responder Steve se agachó sobre su amigo para sujetarlo por el pecho y levantarlo hasta dejar su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Con una de sus manos sujetó su rostro dándolo vuelta suavemente para que sus ojos se encontraran mientras que con la otra mano empezó a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente por debajo de la camiseta.

_—Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo Buck._

_—Mierda… bésame._

Sus labios se unieron en un beso frenético y apasionado. Tony podía ver claramente que sus bocas estaban abiertas y que sus lenguas se estaba invadiendo y saboreando como si estuvieran hambrientos y sedientos el uno por el otro. Los sonidos que salían de cada hombre eran tan sensuales que llegaron a la entrepierna de Tony como un rayo. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía un beso así y estaba bastante seguro que él y Pepper nunca se habían besado de esa manera, con tanta desesperación, con tanto deseo.

Bucky trató de volverse pero Steve no lo dejó sujetándolo con fuerza para mantenerlo en posición. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y lentamente empezó a sacarle la camiseta hasta dejarlo con el pecho desnudo. Sus manos recorrieron suavemente cada curva del hermoso pecho. Steve rompió el beso para recorrer con su boca la línea de la mandíbula de Bucky hasta llegar a su cuello y hombros. Bucky apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de Steve cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de placer mientras el soldado lo llenaba de besos.

_—Steve…_

_—Shsss, déjame tocarte…_

_—Steve…_

Las manos de Steve bajaron hasta el borde de su pantaloncillo y empezó a tirarlo hacia abajo.

_—¿Puedo?_

_—Si... por favor…_

Con ambas manos Steve bajó el pantaloncillo depositando besos en la espalda de Bucky mientras se agachaba hasta sacarlo completamente. Se levantó despacio mientras lo bañaba de besos y caricias para finalmente sujetarlo contra su pecho mientras que con una de sus manos sujetó la impresionante erección que se posaba sobre el desnudo vientre.

_—Ahhh Steve…_

_—Eres tan hermoso Buck._

Tony estaba maravillado. Bucky era impresionante y en ese momento se estaba mostrando en toda su gloria ante sus ojos. Mientras las manos y la boca de Steve lo recorrían, su cuerpo vibraba de placer. De su boca salían los más increíbles sonidos. Ese Bucky era todo un gozador, pensó Tony. 

_—Steve, déjame tocarte, amor, por favor…_

Steve se detuvo y dejó que Bucky se volviera hacia él sujetando su rostro con ambas manos.

_—¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_—Amor… amor…_

_—¡Diablos Buck!_

Ambos hombres se volvieron a besar frenéticamente mientras Bucky se encargó de desnudar a Steve. Cuando logró deshacerse de toda su ropa se alejó un poco de él para admirarlo por un segundo. 

_—Mierda... eres lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida._

Sin esperar respuesta Bucky lo atrapó nuevamente en un beso y sujetándose de sus hombros levantó sus piernas para rodear la cintura del gran soldado. De inmediato Steve lo sujetó de las nalgas y lo acercó a la pared para presionarlo contra ella. En ese momento la vista para Tony fue aún mejor. Las impresionantes nalgas del capitán se veían redondas y fuertes, contrayéndose una y otra vez mientras se apretaba contra su amante. Su hermosa espalda estaba llena de sudor que dibujaba magníficamente cada músculo y cada curva. Las piernas se plantaban firmes en el suelo mientras las pantorrillas de Bucky lo recorrían de arriba abajo acariciando los fuertes músculos.

Definitivamente era un espécimen digno de admirar. Bueno, no se podía esperar menos de un súper soldado. Tony sabía que Steve tenía un hermoso cuerpo. Él lo había admirado desde niño y en su adolescencia había escarbado en los archivos de su padre viendo algunas fotos de Steve no muy apropiadas para un joven de su edad. Pero nada lo había preparado para el impresionante hombre que tenía ahora en frente. Lleno de pasión y calor, restregándose en contra de su amante, gimiendo de placer. Tony no pudo evitar que su mano se deslizara hacia su entrepierna para masajear su dolorosa erección.

Pronto Tony empezó a sentirse culpable. No debería estar viendo esto. Ya había descubierto por qué Steve estaba rompiendo tantas bolsas. No era porque estuvieran mal hechas, era porque el pobre capitán había estado siendo torturado por su amigo y al parecer, por primera vez estaba siendo satisfecho. Debería apagar la pantalla, borrar la grabación, pero… ¡Wow! era tan, tan excitante. Tony quería ver más. Lamentablemente no tenía todos los ángulos, pero no quería pedirle a Jarvis que hiciera más tomas. Hasta ahora había sido casual, no había sido su intensión. Si hacía la grabación más completa su pecado sería aún más grave. Pero Bucky y Steve sabían que había grabaciones de vigilancia. ¡Estaban en el gimnasio, por todos los cielos! Ni siquiera se habían preocupado de pedirle a Jarvis que bloqueara la puerta. Era obvio que J lo había hecho de todas maneras. 

_—Steve, te necesito dentro de mi, por favor…_

Las palabras de Bucky sacaron a Tony de sus pensamientos atrapándolo de nuevo.

_—¿Estas seguro?_

_—Nunca había estado más seguro de nada._

_—Está bien. ¿Date vuelta para mí?_

Bucky bajó sus piernas y se volvió hacia la pared apoyando su rostro en la fría muralla mientras levantaba sus caderas hacia Steve.

—Eso es sargento – dijo Tony – demuéstrale cuanto lo deseas.

Steve lo llenó de besos partiendo de la base de su cuello, bajando por la espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Arrodillado entre las piernas de Bucky, Steve hizo algo que Tony nunca hubiera imaginado que podría hacer el dulce y virginal Steve. Con ambas manos separó las nalgas de Bucky y hundió su cara entre ellas. El ángulo de la grabación no dejaba ver nada más pero por lo quejidos de Bucky era muy claro lo que estaba pasando.

_—¡Steve!... qué haces... Ahhh Steve…_

_—Eres delicioso Buck…_

Los quejidos se hacían cada vez más intensos.

_—Por favor Steve, te necesito... penétrame… Steve…_

_—Aún no amor._

Tony pudo ver que Steve llevaba sus dedos a su boca para humedecerlos y después los introdujo entre las nalgas de Bucky. Los quejidos de placer aumentaron. 

_—Ahaaa Steve… más, dame más…_

_—Paciencia amor, no quiero hacerte daño._

_—Busca debajo de la colchoneta... traje lubricante..._

_—¿En serio?... ¿sabías que esto iba a pasar?_

_—Por supuesto que no... solo deseaba que pasara Steve, hace ya mucho tiempo._

Sonriendo, el soldado se acercó a la colchoneta y la levantó para encontrar debajo un pequeño sobre de lubricante sexual. Rápidamente lo abrió y cubrió sus dedos con el denso contenido para luego volver a hundirlos en el cuerpo de su ansioso amante. 

_—Steve... estoy listo, por favor..._

Steve retiró sus dedos provocando suaves quejidos de placer. Tony pensó que iba a penetrarlo contra el muro, pero en lugar de eso Steve tomó a Bucky y lo hizo voltearse para quedar nuevamente cara a cara. Sus bocas se volvieron a fundir mientras Steve lo levantaba como si fuera una pluma. Puso las piernas de Bucky alrededor de sus caderas y lo sujetó por las nalgas. Suavemente lo bajó sobre su miembro penetrándolo lentamente. Tony pudo volver a ver el rostro de Bucky acalorado y sudoroso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios hinchados y rojos por los besos. Su boca entreabierta dejaba salir gemidos de placer y palabras sucias que susurraba al oído de Steve mientras se sujetaba de sus hombros desesperadamente.

_—Ahaaa Steve... eres tan grande… se siente tan bien…_

_—Buck…_

_—Así amor, jódeme más adentro… ahmm_

_—Eres tan caliente Buck…_

_—Mierda... más fuerte..._

_—¿Así?_

_—Si amor… ahhh, así... estás tan profundo…_

_—¿Te gusta Buck?_

_—Me encanta... ahí… si… sigue… ¡sigue!_

Los movimientos de Steve no paraban. De su boca ya no salían palabras, solo gemidos y gruñidos de placer. Seguía las instrucciones de Bucky como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa. Sus caderas se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás penetrándolo con fuerza. Con cada empuje sus nalgas se contraían una y otra vez.

Diablos que tenían resistencia. Tony estaba impresionado de que ambos hombres estuvieran durando tanto. Él había sacado su mano de su pantalón para no venirse como un adolescente dentro de sus calzoncillos, pero aún sin tocarse estaba muy cerca de un orgasmo. Hace muchos años que no se había excitado así por un hombre y menos por dos. Estaba seguro que no tenía nada de que sentirse culpable (aparte del hecho de estar espiando a dos de sus compañeros) cualquier humano se hubiera excitado viendo a esos dos. 

—Buen espectáculo que tienes ahí Tony.

Tony casi se cayó de su asiento.

—¡Natasha! ¡Cómo entraste!

—No voy a decirte mis secretos Tony.

—No es lo que crees, fue un accidente.

Natasha se acercó más a la pantalla mirando con interés.

—Steve y Bucky ¿eh?

—Sip, están en el gimnasio. 

—Bien, por fin. Me alegro por ellos. 

—¿Tú sabias? Yo estaba tratando de descubrir cómo Steve rompe las bolsas de boxeo y entonces Bucky…

—Esos dos han estado rondándose desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya estaba a punto de golpearlos por estúpidos. Parece que Bucky siguió mis consejos.

—¿De eso cuchucheaban tanto?

—Yo no diría “cuchichear”, pero si, nos reíamos bastante también. Lo celoso que estaba Steve era fantástico de ver.

—Si, igual que esto. ¡Cielos Nat! No quiero que pienses mal de mí. 

—Cálmate Tony, no voy a juzgarte… ni acusarte.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Te creo que fue un accidente.

—Bueno, gracias. Lo fue.

—Pero me pregunto por qué sigues viéndolos Tony.

—Mmm… diablos. Son lo más sexy que he visto en años.

—No sabía que también te gustaban los hombres Tony. Cuando te investigué no encontré nada al respecto y como estás con Pepper… claro que con tu obsesión juvenil por el cap debí haberlo sospechado.

—Bueno, hace muchos años tuve algunas escapadas con uno que otro amigo, pero nada serio. Yo amo a Pepper y no estoy buscando nada con nadie. Lo voy a apagar, seguramente te molesta ver a dos hombres.

—Hey espera un momento, yo no he dicho eso.

—¿Qué?

—La verdad es que el sexo gay me gusta mucho Tony, es uno de mis placeres culpables.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? Dos hombres sexys frotándose el uno con el otro, besándose, gimiendo, penetrándose, es lo mejor.

—¿Qué?

—Diablos Tony, a mi me gusta ver hombres desnudos, no mujeres, además los entiendo perfectamente.

—¿Cómo así?

—A mi me gustan los hombres igual que a ellos. Me gusta hacerle a un hombre lo mismo que hacen ellos. Disfruto la penetración de la misma forma y no hay nada mejor que hacer que un hombre heterosexual descubra los placeres del masaje de próstata, entonces… ya sabes.

—Me impresionas Natasha.

—Por favor Tony, creí que eras un hombre de mundo.

—Lo soy, pero no creo haberme topado con alguna mujer como tú. Pepper es muy sensual pero en una forma más tradicional.

—Tal vez es que no se ha atrevido a pedirte todo lo que realmente desea Tony. Tal vez, no sabe si lo tomarás bien.

—No lo sé, no hemos hablado de algo como esto nunca.

—No tienes nada de que avergonzarte Tony. Pepper es una gran mujer. Tal vez podrías llevarte una grata sorpresa.

—¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?

—Pepper y yo somos amigas, hablamos mucho y puede que yo… la haya corrompido un poco. Confía en mi Tony. Habla con ella.

—Lo haré Nat, creo que lo haré.

Mientras los dos amigos hablaban Steve y Bucky habían seguido haciendo el amor, gimiendo y hablándose. Besándose y moviéndose el uno contra el otro. Cuando Bucky llegó al clímax un gruñido de placer salió de su boca mientras Steve lo besaba y lo seguía penetrando y masajeando hasta que la última gota de semen salió de su cuerpo. Steve trató de salir de Bucky pero él no lo dejó. 

_—No amor, quiero que termines dentro de mí, por favor Steve._

_—Bucky…_

Bucky levantó aun más sus piernas apretando a Steve contra su cuerpo.

_—Muévete amor, vamos, hazlo dentro de mi._

_—Buck…_

_—Se siente tan bien, vamos._

Steve siguió moviéndose contra su amante, empujando una y otra vez hasta que llegó a su propio orgasmo. Ambos hombres siguieron abrazados por largo tiempo, besándose y acariciándose.

_—Te amo Steve._

_—Y yo te amo a ti Bucky._

_—No tienes idea por cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto._

_—¿Setenta y dos años?_

_—Más o menos, sí._

_—Perdóname por no haber hecho algo antes. Creo que fui un cobarde._

_—Yo también tuve miedo Steve. Pero ya no quiero tenerlo más._

_—Gracias por esperarme Buck._

_—Gracias por aceptarme Stevie._

A los besos y caricias se sumaron relajadas sonrisas.

_—Creo que debemos ir a ducharnos. ¿Vamos?_

_—¿Puedo llevarte?. No quiero que…_

_—¿Qué?_

_—No quiero que te sientas incómodo si… si mi semen sale de ti._

_—Diablos Steve, piensas en todo._

_—No puedo evitarlo, ¿te molesta?_

_—No amor, en absoluto…_

Steve levantó a Bucky como si fuera una novia y empezó a caminar hacia las duchas del gimnasio. Bucky rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y llenándolo de besos se dejó llevar mientras ambos hombres reían.

Tony y Natasha se habían quedado viendo el intercambio hasta que los hombres desaparecieron de la pantalla.

—Esos dos son realmente otra cosa ¿verdad?

—Si, lo son.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con esa grabación Tony?

—No lo sé. Tal vez debería borrarla.

—Sería lo más correcto, a no ser que…

—¿Qué?

—Creo que a Bucky le gustaría tener una copia.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Lo conozco bastante bien y estoy segura de que la disfrutaría mucho.

—¿Y Steve?

—Creo que Steve puede gozarla también si Bucky se la muestra de la forma correcta.

—Bueno, pero yo no podría hablar de esto con Bucky. Creo que me golpearía antes de poder explicarle qué pasó.

—Si quieres yo hablo con él. A mi no puede golpearme.

—Genial, entonces, ¿te mando una copia?

—Por supuesto Tony – dijo Natasha con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
